Modern computers are equipped with multiple display ports, (e.g., HDMI or DisplayPort ports), where video may be input to, or output from, the computer, such as an “All-in-One (AiO)” computer. Depending on the source of the video data, a user may either desire that the video data input be immediately displayed on a display screen or saved on the computer for later processing. That is, in some cases, a user may desire the computer system to act merely as a monitor for an external image source device such as a game console or Blu-ray player.
However, in other cases, a user may desire to have the computer capture and record the input from the external video source. For example, a camcorder with an HDMI output may be captured and recorded, such as for future home video editing. Similarly, a user may desire to capture and record a gaming performance or create a “video walkthrough” of a game to help others win the game.
An issue, however, with allowing a computer to capture and record an input from an external video source is that copyright protected content, such as that protected by an HDCP license, may not be copied or recorded. This type of content needs to be only displayed on the display device, without the ability to record or copy it.
It would therefore be beneficial to provide a mechanism to allow non-protected video content to be externally input into a computer for displaying, copying and/or recording, while allowing protected content to only be displayed.